La guardiana
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: Dedicado a Misao por darme la idea. La nieve es cálida al igual que esta pura y blanca luna... ¡cap 8 up! FIC TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

¡Ye estoy aquí con otro fic! Esta vez la idea me la dado misao shinomori-12, pero he cambiado el nombre de Chikara espero k no te importe, pero la protagonista sigue siendo la que me dijiste -. Bueno aclaraciones (personajes no me pertenecen -.-):

-Bla bla- diálogo

-(pensamientos)-

Mis comentarios 

_Texto del libro_

:escenas pasadas: (flash back -.-U)

**Título: La guardiana.**

_Capítulo 1: Fushigi no megumi._

(algo así como el misterio de la diosa, si esta mal me lo decís yo hago lo k puedo...)

Frase del capítulo: Como un salvador... Esta persona llegará... Y al fin nos protegerá...

Hoy era un día nuevo, un nuevo curso empezaba para esas dos jóvenes. Por una banda una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos marrones, esta era llamada Aiko, de 15 años. Otra chica de cabellos rubios y recogidos en una larga coleta y de ojos azulados, que recibía el nombre de Tsuki (esta se supone que era la que me dijiste que se llamara Chikara, espero k no te importe...). Estas dos eran las mejores amigas que existen, siempre estaban juntas, como dos hermanas inseparables.

.-¡Aiko espérame! –dijo la chica llamada Tsuki que seguía a su amiga hasta un bar que le había propuesto- ¿Dónde está este bar? ¡Que yo ya tengo hambre! –se quejó mientras se ponía al lado de su amiga y hizo unos cuántos pucheros, pero fueron inútiles ya que su amiga pasaba de ella-

.-Eres una mimada.

.-¡Mira la que habla! ¡La inteligente y la perfecta! –y le sacó la lengua en tono infantil y juguetón-

.-Mira es ese. –señaló un gran edificio, tenía un aspecto un poco soso para ser un bar, y por si fuera poco había un enorme cartel diciendo "Bienvenidos a la biblioteca" y Tsuki al ver ese cartel quedó sorprendida-

.-No me digas... –dijo de una vez por todas que su amiga la había engañado- ¡Esto es la biblioteca! –dijo señalando furiosa y con cara de asombro-

.-¿Me acompañas verdad?

.-Como me has podido traicionar... Pero si soy tu mejor amiga y tu... –dijo mientras ponía una escena de esas dramáticas- Y tu... Como has podido...

.-¡Venga que dentro hay refrescos! –al oír eso Tsuki cambió su expresión por una de infantil, al estilo niña pequeña- Que sí... Te lo pago yo. –no podía soportar esa expresión, la sacaba de quicio, pero era su mejor amiga desde siempre y por eso... con mucho esfuerzo la seguía aguantando- ¿Entramos? –pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Tsuki ya había entrado buscando la máquina de refrescos- Esta Tsuki... –entró y vio que ella ya estaba mirando con interés los refrescos-

.-¡Venga! Eres muy lenta... ¡Quiero este...! ¡No! ¡Este mejor...! ¡No! ¡Aquél parece mejor! Pero a mi me gusta este... Pero este también... Pero quiero probar este... Y este... Anda si en ese dan un premio... ¿Tu que crees Aiko? –calló al ver la cara de enfada que tenía su amiga-

.-Ten. –le dio unas monedas, pero con tan mala pata que una se cayó y se chocó contra la escalera- Ahora vuelvo. –y se fue a devolver un libro que había cogido y de paso preguntar si había llegado el libro que estaba buscando-

Mientras Tsuki estaba comprando el refresco cuando se dio cuenta que el dinero que le había dado su amiga no era suficiente, observó su entorno y dio con la moneda que poco antes se había caído. Se agachó a recogerla cuando de repente vio a una mujer subiendo las escaleras.

Era extraña, no parecía tener cuerpo sino ser una especie de fantasma. Tenía los cabellos de color escarlata, ojos rojos, llevaba un gran colgante verde, un vestido amarilloso y blanco y de su espalda sorprendentemente salían unas alas azules. Como Tsuki le sorprendió la siguió hasta una sala de textos antiguos. Al abrir la puerta vio a la mujer y en sus brazos llevaba un extraño libro, que lo dejó caer en las manos de la joven y le dejó ir unas palabras con una dulce voz, que no tenían ningún sentido, a parte de que Tsuki no las entendió.

Una mano la hizo voltear, su amiga Aiko la estaba mirando con ojos sorprendidos. Al ver que no estaba en la máquina la buscaba y dio con ella en esa sala. Cosa que le sorprendió.

.-¿Qué haces aquí? –vio que su amiga sujetaba un libro con las manos. Aiko se sorprendió bastante ¿Su amiga estaba cogiendo un libro para leer? ¿Qué sería lo próximo, ranas con pelo o quizás vacas voladoras?-

.-He visto a una mujer y me ha dicho no se que y después me ha dado este libro y después... –lo contaba demasiado rápido y lo que Aiko cogía eran palabras increíbles, ¿estaba delirando?- Este libro... –Se lo entregó a su amiga-

.-El universo de los cuatro dioses. ¿Un libro antiguo chino?

.-¡Uaaaaaau! ¿Sabes leer chino?

.-Pues claro que no. –le dio un golpecito en la frente- Este es una traducción del original.

.-Ah... ¿De que va? –preguntaba interesada en el tema-

.-¿Leemos un poco? –Tsuki solo asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se sentaron a leer un rato- _Esta es la historia de una chica que consiguió hacer realidad su deseos más profundos, lo consiguió gracias al poder de los cuatro dioses, los cuatro puntos cardinales y esta estaba a punto de aparecer..._ –unas luces rodearon a las chicas y después de esto aparecieron en un bosque- ¿Y esto?

.-Tu eres la más lista... Tendrías que saber donde estamos... –observaron el sitio y se levantaron para ver el sitio mejor, a lo lejos vieron una gran fortaleza rodeada por muchos árboles, en verdad... Estaban en una especie de montaña- Quédate aquí yo iré a ver... –pero su amiga le puso el brazo delante impidiendo que pasara- ¿Aiko?

.-Mira... –dijo a la vez que empujaba a su amiga hacia abajo haciendo que se escondieran en unos arbustos- Mira... –señaló a dos figuras que se acercaban, eran dos hombres, uno de cabellos anaranjados y el otro de pelo azulado- Tienen una pinta muy rara... Será mejor que nos esconda... ¿Tsuki? –su amiga ya no estaba con ella sino que sin darse cuenta había desaparecido... En realidad... Volvió a ver esos individuos y confirmó lo que pensaba, Tsuki estaba con ellos-

.-¿Me podrías decir donde estoy? Es que no se donde estoy y en realidad... Creo que hemos sido transportadas a un mundo diferente al nuestro, porque se ve que estábamos en la biblioteca... –y empezó a contarles lo que había pasado, mientras los dos chicos se la miraban sorprendidos-

.-Mira Genrou... –señaló el chico de pelo azul el uniforme de la mujer- No se parece a...

.-¿A quién? –preguntó sin comprender su compañero- Ah... –dijo entendiendo a su amigo- ¿Te refieres a Miaka?

.-¡Tsuki! –Aiko no podía aguantar más estar ahí sola así que salió de ese arbusto y se colocó a su lado- ¿Pero se puede saber que haces?

.-¿¡Pues a ti que te parece?

.-¡¿Se puede saber en que piensas!

.-Estaba preguntando. ¿Es que quieres que nos quedemos aquí para siempre? –los chicos cansados de la discusiones de las dos chicas las interrumpieron-

.-¿Entonces vosotras no sois de este mundo? –preguntó confundido Genrou-

.-¡Pues a ti que te parece! –contestaron las dos a la vez, después se miraron y acto seguido apartaron las vista y la cabeza como dos niñas pequeñas que se pelean-

.-Mujeres... –se quejó-

.-¡Tasuki! –gritó un tercer personaje, este tenía el pelo azul, llevaba vestido de monje- Te estaba buscando ¿sí?

.-¿A mí? –se quejó el aludido, después le dijo a su amigo que ya volvería y que seguramente tardaría y que se ocupara de la banda de bandoleros-

.-Has encontrado a las chicas, muy bien trabajo ¿sí?

.-¿Y para que las quieres? Se supone que todas las sacerdotisas han aparecido.

.- Estas dos son diferentes, una de ellas es la sacerdotisa que reunirá los poderes divinos de los cuatro dioses en uno solo... –las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y volvieron a mirar a ese monje- Y la otra... Es una... Una... Una especie de diosa y sacerdotisa... ¿sí?

.-Buffffffffff. En conclusión que las hemos de llevar al palacio de Konan. ¿Verdad Chichiri?

.-¡Un momento! –se quejó Aiko- ¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto? Me estáis diciendo que tenemos que invocar a un dios y que por si fuera poco, ¿una de nosotras es una diosa?

.-Correcto ¿sí?

.-Y... ¿¡Nos daréis comida! –preguntó la inocente Tsuki a la vez que ponía una cara suplicante-

.-¡Otra como Miaka! –se quejó Tasuki ante la reacción de la chica.-

.-¡Pues entonces yo seré la que invoque a ese dios! –gritó Tsuki- Aunque todo tiene precio... ¿Me invitáis a comer? –y sonrió-

.-Jajajaja. Ya te digo yo... ¡Otra Miaka! –Y empezó a reírse como un niño pequeño, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Tsuki, al parecer la chica se había "enamorado" de ese chico llamado Tasuki, aunque eso le pasaba siempre, era muy enamoradiza- ¿Y como os llamáis?

.-Yo Aiko y ella Tsuki.

.-Con que Aiko y Tsuki... Pues yo soy Tasuki y este de aquí es Chichiri. –Chichiri por su parte después de la presentación extendió su capa y con su bastón la toco produciendo un gran agujero negro-

.-Venga ahora toca ir a ver a las otras estrellas de Suzaku. –dijo mientras les indicaba que entrasen en ese gran agujero, después de que pasasen y él también el agujero se cerró- ¡Ya estamos aquí señor!

.-Bienvenidos. –dijo un chico de aspecto elegante, cabellos marrones y ojos miel- Yo soy Hotohori.

.-¡Nosotras somos Tsuki y Aiko! –dijeron las dos a la vez-

.-¿Y los otros? –preguntó Tasuki al ver que solo estaban ellos y el gato Tama-

.-Pues a parte de Tamahome los otros no están, será su primera misión...

.-¿Y Tamahome? –preguntó Tsuki-

.-Ha ido a... –una persona entró de repente en la sala, otro chico- Hablando del rey de roma.

.-¡Siento llegar tarde! –dijo el chico- Soy Tamahome. –miró a las dos chicas detenidamente, pero se fijó más en Tsuki había algo que le atraía más, era diferente... Y desde que Miaka había vuelto a su mundo y su alma se había convertido en Taka... Pero un día despertó por una voz femenina y se encontró en su aldea. Y había olvidado él porque se había enamorado de Miaka... - ¿Y vosotras?

.-Yo soy Tsuki y ella Aiko.

.-Os explicaré vuestra misión. –dijo rompiendo la conversación Hotohori- Tenéis que buscar a las otras estrellas de Suzaku y si podéis averiguar quién de vosotras es en realidad la diosa y quién la sacerdotisa.

.-¡Sí! –respondieron al unísono-

Entonces los consejeros del emperador dieron las ordenes correspondientes para que prepararan todo para el viaje. Antes Tsuki comió mientras Aiko preguntaba más cosas sobre el tema. Poco después llegaron unos guardias con unos caballos.

.-Yo no puedo ir con vosotros. –empezó a decir Hotohori- Os acompañarán Tasuki, Tamahome y Chichiri. Espero que no os importe...

.-¡No te preocupes! –dijeron las dos-

.-Pues que os vaya bien. –y acto seguido se fueron de palacio-

Durante el camino Aiko iba leyendo el pergamino que poco antes de irse, Hotohori les había dado, allí ponía las pista para encontrar a las estrellas restantes, aunque los chicos ya los conocieron.

.-Mmmm. Creo que primero tendríamos que buscar a Mitsukake primero... –iba diciendo Aiko al ver el poder que esa estrella poseía. Pero una duda le asalto a la cabeza- Chichiri.

.-¿Qué quieres? ¿Sí?

.-Tu me pareces más inteligente

.-(¿Nos esta llamando tontos?) –pensaron Tasuki y Tamahome a la vez.

.-¿Quién es exactamente esa diosa?

.-Pues la verdad es que no se sabe mucha cosa sobre ella. Se dice que era descendiente de Kaguya, la princesa de la luna. Bajó al mundo humano pensando que encontraría a su padre, pero este ya falleció y la muchacha encontró a cuatro chicos, de los cuales se enamoró, pero no podía escoger a uno de ellos así que les concedió poder divino y así se formaron los cuatro dioses. Poco después esa diosa fue muerta a causa de la tristeza que le produjo ver a sus amados pelearse por ella. Y aquí se acaba la historia, es un poco triste. ¿Sí?

.-Pobrecilla... Bueno... ¡Mirad! –Aiko señaló un pueblo que había, pero al parecer tenía una extraña apariencia...-

.-Es el poblado de Shoka. –dijo Tasuki al verlo-

.-¿Sho... ka? –repitió Tsuki al ver la expresión del chico-

CONTINUARÁ 

Avance:

¡¡Soy Tsuki! Pistas para el próximo episodio! Fuerza sobrehumana, el amor de la diosa y el primer beso! Y el título es: ¡¡Aparece Nuriko! ¡¡Hasta el próximo!


	2. ¡¡Aparece Nuriko!

Muchas gracias por tu review EluChiS y al tuyo Misao! También te doy las gracias por el tuyo MiauMiau, me gusta recibir críticas ayudan a mejorar . .Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo!

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Fy no me pertenecen ., lástima...

-Bla bla- diálogo

-(pensamientos)-

Mis comentarios 

_Texto del libro_

:escenas pasadas: (flash back -.-U)

La guardiana 

_Capítulo 2: ¡¡Aparece Nuriko!_

Frase: Y como un fénix, pienso renacer de las cenizas...

.-Es el poblado de Shoka. –dijo Tasuki al verlo-

.-¿Sho... ka? –repitió Tsuki al ver la expresión del chico-

.-Quizás encontremos a Mitsukake. ¿Sí?

.-¡¡Perfecto! –exclamó Aiko al oír el nombre de la estrella-

.-¿Por qué le tienes tanto interés? –antes de que su amiga contestara puso una cara de juguetona- ¿Acaso te has enamorado de él Aiko?

.-¡¡Que te calles! ¡¡Yo no soy como tu!

.-¡¡Pero de que vas! Yo me tomo el amor muy en serio.

.-¡¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu! Y que te quede claro que yo busco a Mitsukake porque tiene el poder de sanar a la gente.

.-Mentirosa... –dejó ir en un suspiro para que su amiga no la oyera-

.-¡¡Mujeres! No se paran de pelear... –este fue el comentario que hizo que Tsuki y Aiko miraran con cara de asesinas al pobre Tasuki- Ya me callo...

.-No cambiará ¿Sí?

Silenciosamente, entraron en ese misterioso pueblo... Ni una sola persona en las calles cosa que les hizo sospechar. Las dos jóvenes miraron el lugar y vieron que había personas dentro de las casa, pero estas estaban escondidas al ver la presencia de personas de otro lugar.

.-Esto no me gusta... –dijo Aiko para sí-

Entonces tan rápido como el viento, fueron rodeados por mucha gente armada con espadas. Que sus miradas no reflectan la típica de bienvenidos al pueblo sino lo contrario... Les trataban como criminales o como otra cosa peor...

.-¿Siempre sois tan bien recibidos? –preguntó con ligera ironía Aiko-

.-Más o menos...

.-¡¡¡A callar! –dijo uno de los hombres, que les observó atentamente a todos- ¿Sois extranjeros?

.-No, somos estrellas de Su... –Chichiri cortó a Tasuki antes de que lo pronunciara.

.-Somos seguidores de buda, que buscamos refugio para pasar la noche. Estos son mis discípulos.

.-Mmmmmm... No se si fiarme... –finalmente, todos bajaron las armas al ver que ninguno de ellos llevaba una-

Después el hombre les ofreció pasar la noche en su casa con la condición que después se fueran de su pueblo. Comieron y cuando por fin quedaron totalmente a solas, el hombre desveló el porque de su desconfianza.

.-Desde hace poco... Hay gente del pueblo que está desapareciendo y me preocupa.

.-Pues se habrán perdido y abandonaría el pueblo al ver la graaaaaaaan delicadeza que les ofrecéis. –dijo Tasuki con tono irónico a lo que Aiko le pegó una patada por debajo la mesa- Maldita mujer... –dijo entre dientes-

.-Al principio pensamos que se habrían ido por decisión propia, pero... Esta circulando una leyenda, se dice que una extraña mujer se lleva a las persona en dirección el bosque...

.-¿Una mujer?

.-Sí... De cabellos verdosos y ojos lilas...

.-No podría ser ¿Shoka? –le dijo Chichiri a la oreja de Tasuki.-

.-Podría ser...

.-Me gustaría que nos ayudarais... Os lo suplico... Estrellas de Suzaku...

.-¿¿Cómo lo sabe? –dijo alterado Tasuki-

.-Pues porque se te ha escapado antes, idiota. –soltó Tamahome.

.-Pues la verdad es que lo deduje por eso...

.-¡¡¡Le ayudaremos! –dijo Tsuki- ¿Verdad?

.-¡¡¡Pues claro! –respondió Aiko, los chicos se miraron y decidieron ayudarles-

Durmieron un rato, pero algo en la oscura noche no dejó dormir a Tsuki y esta como no despertó a su amiga, que con mucho sueño la rechazó volviéndose a dormir.

Se asomó por esa ventana vieja, desde ella se veía el paisaje del frondoso bosque y al levantar la vista el inmenso jardín de las constelaciones, estuvo un rato mirándolas. Y como la silenciosa brisa que hace dormir a las flores en invierno, una luz se vio desde el bosque. Al salir se vio una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes que levantando una de sus manos hizo venir a un par de hombres que la seguía hacia entrar en ese bosque.

.-¡¡Es la chica! He de ir a llamar a Tasuki y a... –volvió a mirar por esa ventana y no encontró ni rastro... Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó y se cogió al árbol que había cerca de ella- ¡¡He de seguirla! –corrió por el bosque y vio otra vez la pura luz de la muchacha, al llegar hasta ella, sus párpados le pesaban...- No puedo... dormirme... –y cayó dormida sin saber quién era la mujer que ahora cogía a Tsuki y se la llevaba-

Al día siguiente Aiko se levantó con mucha energía y fue a ver a su amiga nada más para pedirle disculpas por no haberla ayudado, pero se encontró con una habitación silenciosa y sin ningún rastro de su amiga.

.-¿Tsuki donde has ido? –al salir se encontró con Tasuki- ¡¡Tasuki!

.-¿¿Qué quieres?

.-¿¿Has visto a Tsuki?

.-¿Por qué tendría que verla?

.-Es que no está en su habitación...

.-¿¿¿¿¿¿Comoooooooooooooooooo? –de su grito, Chichiri y Tamahome acudieron a él y al ver la situación pensaron que la extraña mujer de la leyenda la habría secuestrado-

.-¡Tenemos que encontrarla! ¿Sí?

.-Pues busca su energía vital Chichiri... –propuso Tamahome-

.-Escucha Tama, seguramente Chichiri ya había pensado en esa idea y no la habrá localizado y...

.-¡¡¡Buena idea! ¿Sí?

.-¡¡¿¿No habías caído!

.-Pues la verdad es que... –sacó su vara y se estuvo un rato en silencio... –Ya la he localizado...

.-¡Pues vamos! .-dijo Aiko arrastrando a Chichiri hacia la salida-

Tsuki despertó por el sonido de los pájaros que se oían cantar desde fuera. Se levantó y observó la gran habitación donde estaba, bueno en realidad no es que fuera muy grande lo que pasaba es que en ella no había ni un mueble, ni una silla, ni una cama, ni una mísera antorcha para iluminar ese lugar.

.-Donde... Ah... Me quedé dormida y después... No me acuerdo... –dio un paso hacia delante y vio que uno de sus pies estaba encadenado a la pared- ¿¡Y esto? –intentó quitárselo pero no pudo-

Desde atrás de la puerta se oyeron unos pasos, que cada vez eran más fuertes y por lo tanto más cercanos a la habitación de Tsuki. Se abrió la vieja puerta de esa sala, no había nadie... Solo el silencio de la otra sala que comunicaba con su habitación. Extrañada Tsuki intentó observar lo que pasaba detrás de esa sala, y en ese intentó tropezó y de lo fuerte que cayó la cadena cedió y se desprendió de la cadena.

.-Bien... Un poco de suerte al fin... –se levantó y cogió la cadena que arrastraba con el pie- Vamos a encontrar a esa extraña mujer...

Miró por diferentes habitaciones y cuando por fin lo iba a dejar... Oyó una voz que la llamaba y sin pensárselo mucho la siguió... Abrió la puerta y se encontró con cristales de gran tamaño pero en ellos, no, mejor dicho dentro de ellos había personas congeladas.

.-Están muertas... –las miró todas, y de repente volvió a oír esa voz. Se giró hacia donde venía y se encontró con un hombre de cabellos cortos lilas, como los otros estaba congelado- ¿Me llamas...? ¡Pero que dices Tsuki! –se dio un golpecito en la cabeza- No puede ser... –volvió a oírla- No hay duda... –volvió a observar esa sala... Ni una sola piedra o un martillos, cayó en la cuenta que tenía un candado atado a la cadena de su pie. Lo cogió y empezó a romper el hielo... - ¡¡Ya voy! –cuando por fin estaba apunto de romper por completo el hielo, unas manos frías la cogieron por detrás-

Aiko y las estrellas llegaron a una especie de cabaña en medio del bosque. Chichiri confirmó que la joven estaba dentro, sin ninguna duda y que además notaba la presencia de Suzaku, cosa que les sorprendió. Después entraron y oyeron un grito de dentro de una habitación. Corrieron haber que pasaba y se encontraron con Shoka que cogía un cuchillo en sus manos y Tsuki en una pared apoyada teniendo el hombro herido. Se acercaron a la batalla, pero una barrera les impidió acercarse.

.-¡Tsuki! ¡Tsuki! –gritaba Aiko desde fuera la sala- ¡Tsuki!

.-Por mucho que la llames no le va a servir. –dijo fríamente Tasuki-

.-Me da igual. ¡Ella es mi amiga y no quiero que le pase nada! –de repente notó que había otra persona dentro de la barrera- Pero quién...

.-No puedo... –dejó ir Tsuki mientras los otros la miraron sorprendidos- Yo... –de sus manos apareció una luz roja y cerró los ojos- Por este noble corazón, con la fuerza de poder... Invoco ahora mismo y descenderá para ayudarme. –los abrió los ojos- ¡Contesta a mi orden y protégeme! ¡Nuriko! –el cristal se rompió y el cuerpo salió de él, abrió lentamente sus ojos...-

.-Anda... ¡Cuanto tiempo chicos! –dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos rompiendo la barrera-

.-¡Nuriko pero si tu... ¡ ¿¡Como es posible Chichiri?

.-Eso quiere decir que Tsuki es... –empezó Chichiri pero no continuó la frase porque Shoka volvía a atacar a Tsuki- ¡Cuidado! ¿Sí?

Tamahome que estaba harto de no hacer nada, corrió hacia ella y la quitó de en medio y por suerte ninguno de ellos resultó herido.

.-¡Tsuki! –su amiga fue hacia ella- ¿Estás bien?

.-¡Pues claro! ¡No te preocupes por mi! Yo estoy genial. Y además hemos encontrado a otra estrella. ¿No te parece genial? –y entonces empezó a cerrar su ojos y se quedó dormida-

.-¿¡Tsuki!

.-Esta durmiendo... –confirmó Tamahome al mismo tiempo que la alzaba en sus brazos-

.-¡No es el momento de discutir! –dijo Chichiri al mismo tiempo que sacaba su vara y de un solo ataque destrozó a Shoka y pudo liberar a todos aquellos que estaban congelados-

Al llegar al pueblo dejaron a Tsuki en una habitación y por si acaso Tamahome y Tasuki se quedaron a vigilar la habitación. Tamahome porque quiso y Tasuki obligado por Chichiri.

.-(Aún puedo sentir el dolor de Shoka... Atraviesa mi corazón y lo desgarra... ¿Por qué lo he podido sentir?) –pensaba Tsuki mientras dormía- (Es como si el corazón de Shoka quisiera alcanzarme y dejarme ver sus sentimientos... Como si me dijera "Ayuda a mi alma") –de repente notó algo en sus labios- (¿Eh? Es como si... Como si algo tocara mis labios... Podría ser que...) –se levantó de golpe- (¿Me han besado?)

.-¡Tsuki ya estas bien! –dijeron los dos chicos a la vez-

.-Una cosa... ¿Es... Estabais sólo vosotros en esta habitación?

.-Pues claro. –aclaró Tamahome- Te traje aquí y los dos te hemos estado vigilando por si acaso.

.-Tu amiga esta abajo con Chichiri –soltó Tasuki esperando que le tocara irse de allí-

.-Ah... Bu... Bueno... –dijo poniéndose colorada- (Eso significa... ¿¡Me habrá besado Tasuki o Tamahome! ¿¡O me han gastado una broma? No se... Era muy suave y cálido... )

.-¿¡Vienes de una vez? –se quejó Tasuki que ya se iba de la habitación-

.-¡No le des prisa! –dijo Tama poniéndose en defensa de Tsuki-

.-Ya... voy... Ya... voy... –dijo pasando hacia donde estaba su amiga-

**continuará**

.-¡¡Hola soy Aiko! Las pistas para el próximo capítulo son... ¡¡Amor del pasado, poder curativo y la pelea por el amor! Nombre del capítulo... ¡¡La ciudad que nunca duerme! ¿¿Te lo vas a perder?


	3. Viajando por un mundo extraño

Capítulo 3: La ciudad que nunca duerme 

Tsuki iba insistiendo en ir de seguida a buscar más estrellas, solo le quedaban dos para buscar y si las encontraba quizás el chico de su beso aparecería. ¿Quién debería ser?

Aiko por su parte estaba bastante cansada, hacia tiempo que no dormía bien, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos un extraño sueño le invadía y no podía escapar de él.

Chichiri intentaba encontrar las energías de las estrellas restantes, pero por alguna razón no conseguía encontrarlas. Le paso lo mismo que con Nuriko, no pudo notar su energía y eso podía suponer un gran problema.

Tamahome iba medio dormido por culpa de hacer las guardias en la habitación de Tsuki, esta le había insistido en que descansara, pero él se negaba rotundamente y así el sueño le invadía cada vez más.

Tasuki iba peleando con su caballo y intentaba que Aiko no se cayera de él, ya que ella también iba en su caballo. Y también se iba peleando con Nuriko.

Nuriko se peleaba con Tasuki y hablaba entretenidamente con Tsuki. Se habían hecho muy amigas ya que le recordaba un poquito a Miaka en la forma de ser. Aunque por alguna razón le intrigaba el extraño poder que la rodeaba.

Iban por la mitad del camino hacia el palacio de Konan cuando decidieron pararse en un pueblo cercano a descansar. Y a que todos recuperaran sus energías, aunque a Tsuki no le hacia falta, tenía energía de sobras.

.-¡Aiko!

.-...

.-¿Aiko?

.-¿M?

.-¿Qué te pasa?

.-Nada. –sonrió fingiendo, cosa que su amiga percibió pero no se atrevió a preguntar-

.-Señoritas. –dijo una anciana que les había decido su hogar para descansar, esa anciana era muy misteriosa al igual que el pueblo. A Chichiri le sonaba a trampa, pero al no notar energía maligna no comentó nada- Si quieren pueden ir a dar un baño a un pequeño arroyo cerca de aquí.

.-N-No gracias... –Aiko se levantó y al mismo tiempo le fallaron las fuerzas y casi cae desmayada, suerte que Tasuki con sus reflejos la cogió a tiempo- Gracias... –lo dijo con una voz débilmente y intentó ponerse de pie para ir a dar un paseo, seguida de Tasuki que no se fiaba mucho-

.-Aiko... –miró como se iban los dos y puso una cara de rabia a la vez que apretaba los puños- Pues... –se giró hacia la anciana- ¡yo si quiero darme un baño! –y seguida de la anciana se fueron al arroyo-

Mientras Aiko iba dando el paseo con Tasuki, ella insistía que estaba perfectamente y que no hacía falta que le ayudara y Tasuki seguía diciéndole que no era buena idea esa de pasear sola, que en su estado podría caerse y hacerse daño.

.-Quieras o no, pienso acompañarte.

.-Bu-Buen... –no pudo pronunciar la última palabra ya que cayó al suelo desmayada-

.-¡Aiko! –Tasuki se arrodilló a su lado para hacer reaccionar a la chica, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Aiko- ¡Aiko responde! ¡Aiko! –desesperado la coge por los hombros y perdiendo el control, une sus labios contra los de la chica para pasarle con poco de energía ¿o quizás por otra cosa?-

.-Mmmmm... –cuando Aiko empezó a abrir los ojos se encontró con la escena y se sonrojó muchísimo, pero poco a poco le iba correspondiendo. Y al notarlo Tasuki se separó enseguida muy sonrojado- ¿Tasuki?

.-¡A mi no me gustan las mujeres! –después se queda un rato mirando a Aiko y finalmente la coge en brazos para llevarla a la casa de la anciana- No te equivoques... Solo lo hago porque soy tu guardián...

.-Sí.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la conversa de Chichiri, Nuriko y la anciana. Tama solo estaba estirado en una silla intentando dormir unos segundos, ya que después había de estar en guardia para proteger a Tsuki, aunque pensándolo bien... A él no le importaba vigilarla mientras se bañaba, pero Nuriko se lo impedía rotundamente.

Mientras Tsuki se estaba bañando bajo el pequeño arroyo, toda su dorada cabellera le tapaba casi todo el cuerpo.

.-(Aiko es mi amiga... No puedo odiarla por tener a Tasuki siempre a su lado...) Pero yo... ¡Basta Tsuki! –de repente oyó un ruido de detrás de ella- ¿Eh? –se giró y no había nadie-

.- Préstamelo... –era una voz que procedía de la cabeza de la chica.- Préstamelo...

De repente la conversa de las estrellas fue interrumpida por un gran grito de Tsuki, al escucharlo Tamahome y Chichiri salieron corriendo en dirección al grito. Y los otros al intentar salir a ayudarla se dieron cuenta de que una barrera impedía el paso.

.-Una barrera... Entonces ¡Tsuki! Tsuki... Hemos de ayu... –se volvió a desmayar en brazos de Tasuki-

Chichiri y Tama llegaron rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía el grito de Tsuki, Tsuki estaba de espaldas. Al escuchar que sus compañeros estaban detrás de ella se giró, por suerte su gran cabello le tapaba toda las partes comprometedoras. Pero igualmente Tamahome se sonrojó mucho al verla de esa manera.

.-Oye Tsuki ¿que te ha pasado? –preguntó Tama y al ir a acercarse a ella una barrera se lo impidió-

.-Cuidado, es una barrera maligna.

.-¡¿Maligna! ¡Tsuki ten cuidado! –al comentario de Tamahome, Tsuki se puso a reír- ¿eh?

.-Por este gran poder, tu poder de la destrucción... Azul del gran dragón... ¡¡Morid! –una luz azul la rodea y empieza a atacar a las estrellas-

.-¡Detente Tsuki! –le pide Chichiri a la vez que con su vara protege a Tama de los ataques-

.-Yo... –y se desmaya-

.-¡Tsuki! –Tamahome va corriendo a su lado y se sonroja aún más, se quita la camiseta y se la pone por encima a la chica. Después la alza en brazos para regresar a la cabaña y allí...-

.-¿Pero...? ¿Dónde están...? ¿Sí? –decía Chichiri a la vez que veía la cabaña totalmente vacía-

.-Mmmm... –Tsuki se empezó a despertar, Tamahome la dejó en el suelo y recogió su ropa de la cabaña, se vistió- ¿Qué ha pasado...?

.-No te acuerdas...

.-¿¡Y Aiko! ¿¡Y las otras estrellas? –decía gritando Tsuki al encontrarse sola con ellos dos- ¡¡¡Respondedme!

.-No lo sabemos. ¿Sí?

.-Hum... Pues entonces... –se levantó- Habrá que ir a buscarles. –empezó a caminar hacia el próximo pueblo.-

Mientras ellos había salido a buscar a Aiko y company. No sabían lo que realmente había ocurrido...

Retroceso para ver lo que ocurrió...

.-Una barrera... Entonces ¡Tsuki! Tsuki... Hemos de ayu... –se volvió a desmayar en brazos de Tasuki-

.-¡¡Aiko! ¡¡Despierta! –insistía Tasuki mientras movía a la chica para que despertara-

.-Es una trampa. –dijo Nuriko mirando a la vieja que ahora se estaba riendo maléficamente- ¿Quién eres?

.-No os tenéis que fijar en las apariencias... –de repente se sacó la capa que llevaba y el disfraz, en realidad era una joven de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros ondulado, de ojos rojizos- Soy servidora de... Bueno, mejor me lo reservo jujuju. Y ahora es hora de dormir y de viatjar... –de sus manos salieron unos extraños humos que al olerlos las dos estrellas quedaron dormidas, como Aiko ya dormía pues no le afectaba mucho... –

.-Mmmm... –Aiko se levantó y apareció en un sitio completamente nevado, más allá de ese campo blanco veía un enorme castillo- ¿Dónde...?

.-Ugh... Maldita mujer... –dijo Tasuki levantándose y vio que Aiko se sonrojaba a la vez que se daba la vuelta- ¿¿Humm?

.-(¡Esto parece una pesadilla! Joooooooo, que corte... Ahora no puedo mirarle a la cara ¡Maldita sea!)

.-Creo que deberíamos ir al castillo... –le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, pero ella solo la golpeó en símbolo que no necesitaba ayuda- ¿Vas a levantarte en esa posición? –se fijó en ella, estaba sentada con las piernas para atrás y sería muy difícil levantarse así-

.-¡Yo puedo sola! –se levantó con esfuerzo- No necesito la ayuda de nadie, sobretodo si ese alguien me odia.

.-Creo que lo has entendido mal...

.-¡A callar! Hay que encontrar a los otros... –se fijó otra vez en el paisaje, esta vez vio a unos soldados que se acercaban con mala cara- ¡Hemos de huir! –al intentar irse Tasuki le cogió de la muñeca- ¿Eh?

.-¡¿Quiénes sois! –dijo el primer guardia- ¡Son espías! –exclamó antes de recibir respuesta-

.- Nos habéis descubierto. –Tasuki levantó la mano junto a la de Aiko- Nos rendimos...

.-¿Comoooooooooooo? –exclamó su compañera al ver su reacción-

Poco después estaban en la mazmorra.

.-¡¡¿Pero se puede saber que has hecho! –empezó a gritar Aiko mientras se intentaba desatar- ¡¡No sirves para nada, ni como bandido ni como hombre! Ni siquiera has intentado pelear...

.-¿Para qué pelear? No lo hagas tan dramático... –se quejaba Tasuki-

.-Que no lo haga... –se giró hacia él- ¿Es que no tienes orgullo de bandido? Ahora estamos atados de pies a ca... –vio como Tasuki ya se había desatado- Ah...

.-¿Perdona? ¿Qué era eso de orgullo de bandido? –dijo mientras se levantaba-

.-Ah... ¿Pero como lo has hecho?

.-Dejar que nos atraparan era mucho más fácil y más rápido... Ya que quería venir este lugar. –vio que habían muchos guardias en la entrada- No puedo cargas contigo mientras registro la fortaleza, así que, de alguna forma, puedo dejarte en un lugar seguro. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero tú no.

.-¡Espera un momento! ¿a dónde quieres ir?

.-No importa lo que pase... Pues llamarme a mí si necesitas ayuda... –y salió de la puerta dejando inconscientes a todos los guardias-

.-Pero... ¡Podrías haberme desatado! –se quejó mientras se intentaba desatar- ¡Maldito Tasuki! –por fin consiguió romper la atadura- Agh. –y salió corriendo de allí- (He de encontrar a los otros)

De repente oyó unos pasos en una habitación. Así que decidió mirar, por si hubiera alguna estrella de Suzaku. Se asomó y vio a una persona en un escritorio leyendo algo.

.-Humm, que extraño... –y sin querer se apoyó en la puerta, que cedió y se abrió dejando que Aiko cayera al suelo- ¡Au! –miró a la persona que ahora se había levantado-

.-Te estaba esperando, guardiana. –dijo un chico de unos trece años, de cabellos recogidos en una coleta y sus ojos verdes- Soy Chiriko, constelación de Suzaku. –y le enseñó el símbolo en su pie-

.-Soy Aiko... –se levantó- E-Esto... ¿Me has dicho guardiana? –y puso una cara de extrañada y confundida-

.-Sí, lo he leído en esos libros...

Mientras Tasuki también había hallado con otra persona, una chica rubia, de ojos claros, vestida con ropas blancas.

.-Tu eres...

Con Chiriko...

.-La historia del amor entre los dioses y una princesa de la luna...

Con Tasuki...

.-Kaguya...

Con chichiri y Tamahome, Tsuki se había separado y se había adentrado en un bosque y ellos la habían seguido sin haber rastro alguno...

CONTINUARÁ 

.-¡Hey! ¿Cómo vamos? Soy Tsuki con el avance -. ¡Pistas: Una princesa, unos dioses y por fin poder curativo! ¿Te lo perderás?


	4. Historia revelada

Capítulo 4: La guardiana y la princesa. 

Tsuki se había separado del grupo porque había sentido "algo" en el bosque, por eso dejó a los otros atrás. Corrió hacia lo que le llamaba y encontró un hombre desmayado en el suelo...

Mientras Tasuki se había quedado paralizado al ver esa mujer. Esta solo se levantó y dejo ver sus ojos claros, sonrió y le extendió la mano. Como Tasuki desconfiaba no se la dio, entonces la chica dejó de sonreír y puso una cara muy triste.

.-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Tasuki-

.-¿No lo sabes?

.-Te pareces a... Kaguya...

.-Correcto.

Chiriko le iba contando la historia de la princesa y su relación con los cuatro dioses.

.-Un día unos viejecitos... –iba contando Chiriko- Encontraron al lado del río, al lado de los bambú, un bebé. Lo acogieron ya que no tenían hijos. Cada día que pasaba la chica se hacía más bella y llamaba la atención de todos los jóvenes.

.-Ah...

.-Pero fueron cuatro chicos los que consiguieron llegar al corazón de la joven. Pero ese fue el problema... Ella no podía escoger entre ellos y ellos no la pensaban compartir... Un día la chica les confesó algo "Yo no pertenezco a este mundo" les dijo, ellos no la comprendían, después ella les dijo "Hoy personas de mi mundo vendrán y me llevaran con ellas, lo siento". Esa misma noche los cuatro jóvenes custodiaron la cabaña de la chica para que no se fuera, pero al llegar la media noche una luz blanca y pura les cegó, después pudieron ver como la chica era envuelta de esa luz y era subida a un carro con forma de luna, unas bellas doncellas acompañaban a la chica.

.-¿Y que paso con los chicos? –preguntaba cada vez más interesada Aiko-

.-La chica les dio a cada uno de ellos un regalo, un espejo, un colgante, un pendiente y un anillo. Pero la tristeza del corazón de los chicos pudo más que su propia vida, por eso la chica, que en realidad era una diosa menor rezó para que ellos volviesen a vivir con una vida divina, que les convirtiera en dioses menores como ella, pero no podía ser... Y a cambio de ese deseo la chica dijo "Intercambia mi vida por la de ellos", y así es como ella quedó dormida por siempre mientras cada uno de los chicos se convertían en dioses.

.-Que triste... ¿Y esos chicos eran los cuatro dioses?

.-Según he descifrado sí... Pero ahí no acaba. Los dioses para poder ver a su amada han de ser invocados por una persona humana, así la pueden ver a cambio de conceder deseos a la gente.

.-Una cosa... –dijo Aiko mientras pensaba en las primeras palabras de Chiriko.- ¿Por qué me has llamado guardiana? Que yo sepa, no has mencionado a ninguna guardiana.

.-Déjame acabar...

.-Ah! Lo siento...

.-No pasa nada... Pues para conceder los deseos a la gente, necesitaban a personas con su poder en cada uno de ellos, así formaron las constelaciones. Pero ¿Y si una constelación muriera? Para ello unieron sus poderes y crearon una última estrella, una de especial, muy parecida a la princesa, pero con el poder de proteger a esas constelaciones.

.-Y esa... ¿Soy yo? –Chiriko asintió- ¿Entonces Tsuki es esa princesa?

.-¿Tsuki?

.-Ah... Es verdad tu no la conoces...

.-¿Oye has venido sola?

.-Ah... ¡Tasuki!

.-¿Y donde está?

.-Jejeje.

.-¿No tienes ni idea?

.-Exacto -.-

.-Hay que buscarlo. Podrían encontrar a...

.-¿A quién?

.-A Kaguya.

.-¿Eing?

.-Kaguya es la princesa que te decía. Es ella quién nos a conducido aquí. Espero que Tasuki no le de su vida a cambio.

.-¿Comooooooooooooooooooo? –dijo saliendo corriendo detrás de Chiriko-

.-Kaguya espera encontrar la manera de volver a la vida, para poder ver a sus amados. –decía mientras corría buscando a Tasuki- Para ello necesita la vida de alguien, para intercambiarla como hizo ella.

.-No... ¡Tasuki! ¡Tasuki responde!

Mientras Tasuki intentaba consolar a Kaguya que estaba llorando.

.-Oye no quería ofenderte...

.-¿Por qué?

.-¿MM?

.-¡¿Por qué no me quisiste! –al grito de Kaguya una energía empezaba a destruir el palacio- ¡Eres un mentiroso Suzaku!

.-¿Suzaku? –repetía Tasuki intentando llegar hasta ella, ya que con los temblores de tierra no podía-

Chiriko y Aiko por fin llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraban los dos. Tasuki se dio cuenta de su presencia y fue hacia ellos.

.-¡Cuánto tiempo!

.-Ahora no es momento de hablar. –dijo Chiriko mientras sacaba su pergamino- Esto nos ayudara. –lo abrió y empezaron a desaparecer entre luces rojas-

Tasuki se volvió a fijar en Kaguya. Ahora ella tenía una mirada triste y penetrante. Pero su cuerpo se estaba llenando de hielo mientras sus lágrimas caían.

.-Mentiroso... –es lo último que oyó Tasuki de Kaguya, ya que aparecieron junto con Chichiri y Nuriko-

.-¡Chiriko! Anda si también estáis vosotros... –dijo Nuriko mientras saludaba a Chiriko.-

.-¿Y Tsuki? ¿Sí?

.-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con Tsuki? –gritaba Aiko preocupada por su amiga-

.-Tamahome a salido detrás de ella... Pero no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella...

.- He de ir a buscarla... –se levantó y se fue por el bosque seguida de Tasuki-

.-Que temerarios... ¿sí?

.-Tenemos que seguirles... –dijo Nuriko, poco después les siguieron pero no les encontraban-

Tsuki estaba sentada al lado del hombre.

.-¿Tu me llamabas? –le tocó la espalda y el chico empezó a abrir los ojos-

.-Ugh.

.-Ah... ¿Quién eres?

.-Soy Mitsukake... ¿Y tu?

.-Tsuki. ¿Eres una estrella de Suzaku?

.-Sí. ¿Y tu...?

.-Soy... Como lo diría... Soy como la futura sacerdotisa más o menos...

Mitsukake se levantó y Tsuki igual. En ese momento apareció Tamahome que se alegró de ver a Tsuki y a Mitsukake.

.-Que bien que estéis bien... –dijo aliviado-

.-Tamahome... ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

.-Claro.

Después llegaron Chichiri, Chiriko y Nuriko.

.-¡Mitsukake! –dijo Nuriko-

.-¿Y Aiko y Tasuki? ¿Sí?

.-¿No estaban con vosotros? .-preguntó Tsuki-

.-No... Se separaron para buscarte.

.-"Juntos... ¡Se han ido juntos!" –pensó Tsuki-

Tasuki y Aiko no encontraban a los suyos. Por mala suerte se perdieron y no sabían donde estaban.

.-¡Nos hemos perdido!

.-Ya ves...

.-Veo que no te preocupa mucho. –dijo enfadada Aiko-

.-No me importa perderme contigo.

.-Ya... Pensaba que me odiabas.

.-¿Cuándo te he dicho yo eso?

.-¿No te suena la frase "No soporto a las mujeres"?

.-Pero no iba por ti.

.-¿Entonces no me odias?

.-¡Pues claro que no! –dijo un poco sonrojado-

.-Jejeje. Gracias. –y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que Tasuki se sonrojara más- Si te gustaran las mujeres quizás podría enamorarme de ti.

.-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que si me gustaran?

.-¿No te gustan los hombres? –preguntaba sin entender-

.-No lo has entendido bien...

.-¡Si me lo explicaras!

.-Pues... –cogió un mechón de pelo de Aiko y lo besó- Puedo sentir cosas hacia ti...

.-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó intrigada-

.-Como esta... –se fue acercando a sus labios lentamente...-

CONTINUARÁ 

Como me gusta dejar las cosas a medias XDDDDDDDD. Pues ahora no hay avance :P. Muchas gracias por los review!


	5. Kaguya

La guardiana 

_Capítulo 5: Kaguya, amor y tristeza ._

.-Pues... –cogió un mechón de pelo de Aiko y lo besó- Puedo sentir cosas hacia ti...

.-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó intrigada-

.-Como esta... –se fue acercando a sus labios lentamente...-

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, alguien les interrumpió con su llegada.

.-Aiko... –dijo Tsuki al ver la escena-

Acto seguido al escuchar la voz de su amiga, Aiko dio un empujón a Tasuki.

.-¿Qué tal? –intentó disimular- ¡Te estábamos buscando!

.-Ya... –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Y yo voy y me lo creo. No soy tan inocente pequeña ángel.

.-¿Eh?

.-No nada. –se acercó a Tasuki que estaba sentado disgustado por no haberla podido besar- No te lo perdonaré... –escuchó entre un susurro- Bueno. Tenemos que volver al palacio de Konan.

.-¿Tsuki?

.-¿Hum?

.-¿Y los otros?

.-¿Eh? –miró por donde había venido- Ay... ¡¿Por qué!

.-Nos hemos perdido...

.-Buaaaaaaaaaa. ¡No es justo! –se queja Tsuki-

.-¡Tsuki! –dijo una voz conocida-

.-¿Pero ese es...?

.-Por fin te encuentro... –dijo Tamahome todo sudado de correr para buscar a la chica- No te vayas sin decirlo.

.-Se me cuidar yo sola. –cogió a Aiko por el brazo- Tenemos que volver.

.-Están ahí. –dijo Nuriko acercándose-

Después llegó Chichiri que con su capa hizo que todos pudieran volver al palacio de Konan donde se encontraron con un preocupado Hotohori.

.-¡Por fin volvéis! –dijo acercándose a las dos chicas para ver si tenían algún daño-

.-Hotohori... Yo... He... Reu... –Tsuki se desmayó de cansancio-

La llevaron a una habitación.

.-Siempre te protegeré... My Little princess... –dijo una voz masculina y la volvió a besar en los labios-

Poco después Tsuki despertó.

.-¿Dónde estoy? ¿En una habitación de palacio...? "Es verdad... Me desmayé de cansancio... Pero no lo noto... ¿Será por el poder de Mitsukake?" ¡Ah! "¿Dónde está Tasuki? ¿No estará con Aiko?" –se levantó y abrió la puerta, se encontró con el pobre Tamahome dormido de pie- Hummm... Tu siempre a mi lado... –puso una cara muy triste-

.-Pues claro.

.-¿Eh? –Tamahome la abrazó- Ah...

.-Escucha yo...

.-No quiero...

.-¿Hum?

.-No quiero invocar a Suzaku. ¡No quiero!

.-¿Por qué quieres huir?

.-¿Huir?

.-¡Venga! Nosotros estaremos a tu lado para apoyarte.

.-¡Perdóname por favor!

.-¿Comoooooo? ¿Ahora pides perdón?

.-Lo siento mucho... ¡No quería ser egoísta! –se separó de él- ¡Invocaré a Suzaku! No sé exactamente que pasará. Pensé que reuniendo a las estrellas sabría lo que me ocurría... Pero la verdad es que os he estado evitando para no invocar a Suzaku. Prefería huir y quedarme al lado de Tasuki. Pero... ¡No voy a huir jamás! ¡Invocaré a Suzaku! "Aunque se lo que significa eso... Tasuki y Aiko..." Gracias Tamahome. Aunque te pedí la otra vez que me protegieras... Me protegiste igual. ¡Muchas gracias! –y le sonrió, después se fue para buscar a otra persona-

Tsuki fue a buscar a Aiko. La encontró dormida así que no la quiso despertar, pero cuando cerró la puerta sintió una energía distinta a la de Suzaku dentro.

.-¿Pero que ha...? –intentó abrir la puerta pero había una barrera- ¡Aiko!

.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sí?

.-¡Chichiri!

.-Es la magia de... No puede ser... –con su poder intentó destruir la barrera pero no pudo, fue inútil. Lo único que pudo es poder ver lo que pasaba dentro-

.-No hay nadie... –la habitación estaba completamente vacía mientras que Aiko estaba durmiendo- La barrera... .-Tsuki acercó la mano y vio que ya había desaparecido- ¿Pero...?

.-A... yu... da... –se sentía la voz débil de Aiko-

.-Aiko. –Tsuki se acercó a su amiga y vio que estaba siendo engullida por una extraña energía negra- ¡Aiko! –al tocarla ella también se contagió-

.-¡No la toques! ¿Sí? –fue demasiado tarde ya que Aiko había quedado inconsciente mientras que Tsuki se agarraba el pecho con fuerza- ¿Tsuki?

.-Duele... Duele mucho... Ugh... –cayó de rodillas- Ka... gu... ya... –ella también quedó inconsciente-

Aiko había aparecido en un lugar muy parecido al mundo del libro, pero se veía claramente que era de una época más antigua. De repente frente suyo apareció una pareja de ancianos que llevaban una niña cogida de la mano, esa era rubia, de unos ojos azules intensos y vestía un kimono rojo. Pero unos soldados les interrumpieron el paso e hirieron a los ancianos y se llevaron a la niña.

.-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntaba Aiko, pero parecía que nadie le hacía caso alguno-

La historia seguía y la niña había sido trasportada al palacio donde el emperador la acogió. Entonces la escena fue pasando muy rápido y cuando volvió a la normalidad la chica ya era mayor.

.-Es muy parecida a Tsuki. ¿Quién debe ser?

La chica salió del palacio.

.-Kaguya. –dijo un chico, esta se giró para ver al chico que la llamaba-

.-Suzaku-chan. –fue corriendo hacia él- Te buscaba. –decía sonriente.- ¿Y los demás?

Poco después se reunieron con tres chicos más.

.-Perdonadme pero yo... Ya no puedo estar más a vuestro lado... –empezó a decir la chica- Yo no soy de este mundo...

Una noche unas doncellas de cabellos y ropas blancas cogieron a Kaguya de los brazos para llevársela.

.-Adiós... Mis pequeños amigos... –dijo llorando, mientras les entregaba unos regalos-

.-¡Kaguya! –gritaron los cuatro al ver que su amada desaparecía en la luna-

Después Aiko fue transportada a un gran palacio.

.-¿Y esto? Esto no es de la Tierra...

Vio a la chica rezando ante un gran cristal extraño.

.-Dadles mi vida a cambio de que resuciten... Por favor... –de repente las manos de Kaguya empezaron a llenarse de pequeños cristales de hielo- Intercambia mi vida por la de ellos... –y entonces todo el hielo la cubrió, ella solo quedó con los ojos cerrados-

Los cuatro chicos se convirtieron en dioses y... De repente Aiko apareció en una habitación oscura, delante suyo estaba el cristal donde Kaguya quedaba congelada.

.-Kaguya...

Entonces el cristal se rompió y al romperse apareció Tsuki.

.-¡¿Tsuki!

.-Mi poder... No... Yo...

.-¿Tsuki? –de detrás de ella aparecieron unos hilos negros que la rodearon- ¿Qué es eso?

Aiko abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación, a su lado estaban todas las estrellas dándole su energía a ella y a Tsuki.

.-¡Aiko! –dijo Tasuki mientras se acercaba a ella-

.-¿Tasuki? ¿Dónde...? ¡¿Y Tsuki!

.-Está a tu lado. También se desmayó ¿sí?

.-Tsuki. –dijo Aiko mientras la movía para que despertara- Tsuki. ¡Despierta!

.-Ah! ¡No grites tanto! –dijo levantándose de golpe- No se puede ni dormir... –dijo mientras bostezaba- ¿Qué hay para comer?

.-¿Quién habrá hecho que quedaran inconsciente? –preguntaba Nuriko interesado-

.-Tengo una idea de quién puede haber sido ¿sí?

.-¿Quién? –preguntó Aiko ahora era ella la interesada-

.-Pues...

.-¿Tsuki? –Tsuki había cogido a Aiko por detrás y le había hincado un pequeño puñal- Ugh...

.-Muere...

CONTINUARÁ 

**Uaaaaa! Por fin otro capítulo acabado! Yuujuuuuuuu! Tardaré en continuar, me estoy quedando sin tiempo y sin ideas, y eso es malo XDDDDDDD.**

Misao no me mates! Aunque no hay beso... Pronto habrá XDDDDDDDD Bye 

**Mina**


	6. Naomi

La guardiana 

Capítulo 6: No importa cuantas veces me separe de tu lado, siempre estaré cuando me llames...

.-¿Tsuki? –Tsuki había cogido a Aiko por detrás y le había hincado un pequeño puñal- Ugh...

.-Muere... –al mismo tiempo que lo decía la empujó y formó un agujero negro-

.-Tsuki... –cayó desmayada e iba a caer al agujero-

Tasuki al ver que nadie reaccionaba cogió a Aiko del brazo para impedir que cayera, pero no pudo y él también cayó dentro. Las estrellas reaccionaron tarde y al intentar ayudarles el agujero se cerró antes de tiempo.

.-Casi. –y rió para ella- Bueno tengo más muñecos con los que jugar. –extendió su brazo y les rodeó con una extraña energía- Jajaja. Mis muñecos.

Aiko y Tasuki estaban en un lugar extraño. Aiko aún estaba inconsciente y Tasuki la intentaba despertar pero no lo conseguía de ninguna manera. Por fin despertó, sus heridas habían desaparecido al despertarse.

.-¿Dónde estamos Tasuki?

.-No lo sé... –la miró a los ojos- Oye.

.-¿Mmm? ¿Qué te pasa? –Tasuki giró la mirada- ¡Estás serio! Que raro ¡Alegra la cara! –dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda-

.-Es que quiero decirte algo importante. –la miró a los ojos y Aiko se sonrojó-

.-¿E-El q-q-que? –se puso muy nerviosa-

.-Es que yo te...

Cuando iba a acabar la frase una luz muy luminosa les cegó y no podían ver nada. Al irse, se encuentran en una habitación muy clara donde hay una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, Aiko la reconoce de seguida, es Kaguya. Pero Kaguya estaba dando a luz. ¿Qué significaba eso?

.-Pero... ¿Kaguya tiene un hijo?

.-Ni idea...

.-La parte oscura...

.-¿Qué?

.-¡Todo tiene una parte oscura! Seguro que esta es la suya... Seguro... –y se miró bien la escena-

Kaguya dio a luz a una niña. El tiempo empieza a acelerar y se encuentran con que la niña ya tiene unos 10 años, es energética y muy bella. Un día saliendo de casa se encuentra con su madre que hablaba con 4 chicos, ella se escondió para ver lo que decían.

.-Me he de ir... –decía Kaguya seria-

.-¡No puedes irte! –dijo uno- ¡Por lo menos... Dinos quién es el padre! –la niña entendió que se referían a ella, ya que nunca su madre le dijo quién era su padre-

.-No puedo decirlo... –de repente llegan un carro y unas damas al lado de Kaguya, ella se sube y se empieza a ir. Pero antes de irse del todo les da unos regalos: un anillo, un espejo, un pendiente y un collar- Adiós...

La niña se los queda observando. Pero se fija más en el de cabellos rojos y que le fue concedido el anillo, entonces el objeto empieza a brillar.

.-Papá... ¿Eres tu verdad? –entonces la niña, que se llama Naomi, empieza a brillar con la misma energía, después se desmaya-

La chica se hace mayor y como su padre se murió, decide buscar el lugar donde supuestamente está su madre enterrada. Es entonces cuando Tasuki se da cuenta de que Naomi es muy parecida a Aiko. Naomi se arrodilla en la tumba.

.-Dame fuerza luna que brillas en la noche, tu que te llevaste a mi madre, te rezo ahora para que del cielo desciende el que un día fue humano y mi padre. ¡Llamo al señor del sur! ¡Suzaku!

.-¿Me llamabas? –Suzaku apareció frente a Naomi-

.-¡Papá!

.-¿Quién eres? –dijo sin cambiar la expresión de serio-

.-¿Eh? ¿No te acuerdas...?

.-Si no me necesitas me voy... –y desapareció entre luces rojas-

.-Papá... –unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro- ¿Eh? –se giró hacia Tasuki y Aiko- ¿Quiénes sois?

.-¡¿Puedes vernos! –dijeron los dos a la vez-

.-Sí...

.-Humm... –Aiko tuvo una idea- Escucha si consigues reunir a las siete estrellas que contienen el poder para invocar el poder de Suzaku conseguirás que se acuerde de ti y poder ver a tu madre.

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

.-Porque yo vengo del futuro.

.-¿Pero y si alguna de esas personas se muere?

.-¡Yo los protegeré! Te lo prometo.

.-Aiko... –dijo Tasuki en un susurro-

.-Gracias. –de repente Naomi cierra sus ojos y es empezaba a congelar por un cristal, igual que Kaguya- No pienso rendirme... Mi pequeña guardiana.

.-¡Naomi! –al acercarse al cristal, se rompe y con él el alma de Naomi- ¡Nao...! –se queda inmóvil y sus ojos pierden la vida-

.-Ayúdame... –el alma de Naomi se parte en dos una sube al cielo y la otra entra en el cuerpo de Aiko-

Aiko cae al suelo inconsciente.

.-¡Aiko! –Tasuki se arrodilla para ayudarla- ¡Despierta! –Aiko sigue sin despertar- ¡Despierta! No te quedes dormida... Porque... quiero tenerte a mi lado... –unas lágrimas caen por sus ojos al ver que no despierta- ¡Porque te quiero! –la luz de Suzaku les rodea y van a parar al templo de Suzaku- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Aiko se despierta aún con los ojos sin vida, las estrellas están colocadas para invocar a Suzaku y Tsuki está vestida de sacerdotisa.

.-Tasuki a que esperas. –dice Nuriko a la vez que le lleva a su puesto-

.-Pero... Bueno... –se pone en su sitio preocupado por Aiko-

.-Pensaba que no volverías. –dijo Tsuki mientras caminaba alrededor de Aiko- No tendrías que haber vuelto. Te odio. –y sonrió- Pero de algo servirás. –levantó su mano y Aiko fue rodeada por una luz blanca, que cuando se apagó, Aiko le había crecido el pelo-

A Aiko le había crecido el pelo tan largo hasta las rodillas, lo llevaba en dos coletas, llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes con dos cortes a cada lado de las piernas para ser más cómodo de llevar, en su cabeza había una pequeña corona con una perla en medio que desprendía colores como naranja, azul, verde y rojo. Aiko se coloca encima del fuego de invocación de Suzaku, ya que por alguna razón flotaba.

.-Perfecto. –Tsuki se dispone a invocar a Suzaku, pero este no aparece y cuando acaba- Hotohori. ¿Puedes prestarme tu espada?

.-Claro. –le da la espada-

.-Para invocarlo necesito mi propia sangre y que más efectivo que la sangre de mi propia hija. –se disponía a clavarle la espada a Aiko-

.-¡Detente Tsuki! –gritaba Tasuki- ¡Aiko! –se iba a ir a impedirlo pero unos guardias le cogieron- ¿¡Que hacéis? –volvió a mirar a las dos chicas- ¡¡¡Aikoooooooo!

.-Muere. –pero antes de clavar la espada aparece Suzaku- ¡Suzaku! –este lanza una energía roja- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! –del cuerpo de Tsuki sale Kaguya-

.-¡¿Qué haces aquí!

.-He venido a impedírtelo...

.-¡Cállate y desaparece! –de un golpe de luz hace desaparecer a Suzaku- ¡Muere Naomi!

.-¡Tsuki! –gritaba también Aiko que ya había vuelto a ser ella misma- No lo hagas.

.-¡Basta! –Kaguya vuelve al cuerpo de Tsuki- Muere, muere, muere...

.-¡Tsuki!

.-No... No... –Tsuki empieza a temblar y para no herir a su amiga- ¡Vete de mi cuerpo! –y se hinca la espada en ella- Ugh... –se desmaya de dolor-

Kaguya sale del cuerpo de Tsuki y entra sin que nadie de cuenta en el cuerpo de Aiko.

.-¡Soltadme! –los guardias dejan de estar manipulados y sueltan a Tasuki- ¡Aiko! –va hacia ella- ¿Estás bien? –Aiko lo mira con ojos dorados y Tasuki se sorprende- ¿Aiko? –ella cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir, ya los tiene normales-

.-Estoy muy bien. –y le sonríe-

Mitsukake cura a Tsuki para que no se muera.

.-¿Hum? –Tsuki despierta- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

.-¿No te acuerdas? ¿Sí?

.-No... –mueve la cabeza como negación- De nada... ¿Qué pasó?

.-Pues...

.-Intentaste invocar a Suzaku, pero fallaste. No sirves para nada. –dijo en tono frío Aiko-

.-¿Aiko? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Tasuki-

.-¿A mi? ¡Nada! –y salió del templo tranquilamente-

.-Na-o-mi

.-¿Qué dices Tsuki?

.-Me acuerdo de un nombre, Naomi. ¿Quién es?

.-Me suena... –dice Tasuki mientras piensa, pero luego se pone a seguir a Aiko-

.-mmm... Que extraño... Naomi...

CONTINUARÁ 

¡Hasta el próximo!


	7. No tengo titulo XDDDDDD

La guardiana 

_Capítulo 7: Ella lo vio en un sueño... Los elegidos nunca conocerán la felicidad._

Tasuki estaba buscando a Aiko,. Pero no la encontraba, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Desde lo que había pasado con Tsuki y Suzaku, no entendía lo que le sucedía a Aiko, se había vuelto tan fría, cuando era dulce y amable con él. No comprendía nada. Cansado de buscar y buscar se fue con Tsuki, a lo mejor había vuelto con ella.

.-¿Tsuki? –dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta- ¿puedo entrar?

.-Sí... –Tsuki tenía la voz débil-

.-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo mientras entraba y la veía sentada en una silla- ¿Tsuki?

.-Me siento... Muy cansada...

.-Mejor duerme. Te sentará mejor.

.-¿Qué querías?

.-¿Sabes donde está Aiko?

.-Te preocupa... –miró al suelo- No se donde está, no lo se...

.-Entonces no te estorbo más. –y se fue-

.-Porque no puedo ocupar un lugar en tu corazón... Porque... ¿Por qué no me quieres? –una lágrima cayó por su pálida mejilla- No tengo... fuerzas... –y se desmayó-

Mientras Aiko había llegado a un bosque cercano al palacio. Ahora no solo llevaba su alma sino que además también la de Naomi y la de Kaguya, pero eso no tenía que saberlo nadie. Ahora su plan era poder conseguir invocar a Suzaku sin ser devorara por este y así poder reunir a Kaguya y Naomi con su marido y padre, ese era el plan de Aiko. Pero el de Naomi y Kaguya eran distintos a el de ella.

Chichiri que venía a hablar con Tsuki sobre su estado. Al ver que la joven no le contestaba abrió la puerta y se la encontró tendida en el suelo inconsciente. Rápidamente llamó a Mitsukake y este confesó que no entendía lo que le ocurría.

.-¿Pero...? –se quejaba Tama, al ver que no podían curarla-

.-Yo la he visto hace poco y me ha dicho que estaba cansada. –dijo Tasuki para romper el hielo- Estoy seguro de que le ocurría algo... –se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre la frente de Tsuki. Por su mente pasaron unas imágenes como del pasado y después cayó de rodillas con los ojos perdidos-

.-¿Qué te pasa Tasuki? ¿Sí?

.-... –no contestaba-

Tasuki se encontraba por lo menos en mente en un sitio de un paisaje nevado, la nieve caía, pero al tocarla no estaba fría, miles de palomas volaban entre los copos de agua sólida. Vio que a su lado tenía a Tsuki. Se la quedó mirando. Esta empezó a caminar hacia un castillo que se veía de lejos.

.-¿Tsuki?

.-Suavemente y en silencio la nieve cae incesantemente... No puede congelar el tiempo de aquella que tiempo atrás fue parado... Y los pájaros nunca volverán a oír la dulce melodía de la luna brillante... –se giró y miró a Tasuki- Este lugar es muy conocido por nosotros... –y entre la nieva desapareció-

Tasuki no podía moverse y de repente se encontró en la habitación de Tsuki junto a las otras estrellas.

.-¿Qué me ha pasado?

Tsuki, su alma, se despertó en un lugar oscuro y frío. Vio una pequeña ventana, desde ella se veía la Tierra y el inmenso universo.

.-¿Dónde...? Esto... No es mi mundo... Ah... "He recuperado mi energía..."

.-¿Quién eres? –dijo una voz femenina.

.-¡Uwa! –se giró asustada y vio a una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules claros, su cabello se recogía en una coleta y tenía dos mechones sueltos ondulados que le caían por los hombros-

.-¿Quién eres tú? –volvía a repetir-

.-Tú eres... –dijo como si la hubiera reconocido-

.-Me llamo Kaguya. ¿Quién eres?

.-Kaguya... –se daba cuenta de lo que significaba eso- ¿¡Kaguya!

.-Cuesta de entender...

.-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Eres tu de verdad! "¿Qué está pasando?"

.-¡Por aquí! ¡Se oye una voz dentro de la habitación de la señorita! –decía una voz masculina mientras se acercaba-

.-No... ¡Vete deprisa! No puedes estar aquí.

.-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?

.-Es... Estoy encerrada aquí y no puedo escaparme al lugar donde quiero ir. ¡Vete antes de que te encuentre!

.-¿Pero?

.-Mañana seré sacrificada.

.-"¿Qué? Imposible"

La persona llegó y registró la habitación.

.-No hay nadie más que tú... Que raro... –y se fue-

.-¿No puede verme?

.-Eso parece...

.-¡Yo te salvaré Kaguya!

.-Pero...

.-¡No puedes morir! ¡Sino harás sufrir a la gente que te quiere!

.-¿Quién... eres tú?

.-... –se lo pensó varias veces antes de responder- No se si me creerás o no... Pero soy la reencarnación de tu alma.

.-¿Entonces eres una diosa?

.-Yo... No tengo ese poder.

.-Soy yo la que quiero morir. Antes vivía en la Tierra y me enamoré de cuatro personas, pero estas morirán y para que vivan he de ser sacrificada, para que mi tiempo se intercambie por los de ellos. También es por mi hija... –su cuerpo se empezaba a llenar de hielo-

.-¡Nooooooo! Ni hablar... ¡Me niego! –empezó a romper el hielo con sus manos-

.-¿¡Qué estás haciendo? ¡Es inútil que hagas eso!

.-Te he dicho que te ayudaré. Y pienso cumplirlo.

.-Pero...

.-Yo pienso cumplir la promesa. ¡Has de ser feliz con las personas que amas! No las pierdas... "Noto como el hielo la va cubriendo... No puede morirse!"

.-¿Cómo te llamas?

.-Tsuki.

.-Tu nombre significa luna. Nunca pierdas de vista las personas que quieres. Me he rendido... Estoy huyendo de mi misma, pero tu no lo haces. Tus ojos me dicen que nunca te rindes. Ayuda a Naomi, por favor y también a Yuki.

.-¿Yuki? ¡aaaaaaaaaaa! –una energía la rodeaba-

.-Ya sea para amar o proteger a las personas. ¡¡Deja que la luna brille en la oscuridad! –el cristal se rompió con Kaguya dentro-

.-¡Kaguya!

Tasuki estaba pensando en los recuerdos y las imágenes que le venían en la cabeza. Recordó que en un pasado era un chico llamado Yuki que se enamoró de Naomi, pero cuando esta murió lloró seis lágrimas, éstas se convirtieron en seis estrellas en el oscuro cielo y Suzaku las convirtió junto a él en humanos reales para poder proteger a las chicas que llegarían de otro mundo. Y sobretodo recordaba una frase "Juro que protegeré a Kaguya" ¿Significaba que en verdad amaba a Tsuki? No comprendía nada de nada.

CONTINUARÁ


	8. El final

La guardiana 

_Capítulo 8: Luna ilumina la oscuridad._

Tsuki despertó sobresaltada, se sentía débil, como si le faltara alguna cosa, miró por toda la habitación, no había nadie... Se levantó y se vistió con el uniforme, tenía que encontrar la mitad de su alma que había dentro de Aiko. Corrió todo lo que pudo hacia donde creía que estaría Aiko, pero por el camino...

.-¡Tsuki!

.-¿Eh? –se giró para ver quién la llamaba- ¿Tasuki?

.-¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que irte dentro a descansar.

.-Perdón... Es mi culpa... –se cayó de rodillas-

.-No, es culpa mía, tendría que haberte protegido más y a Aiko también. Yo soy una estrella y por lo tanto he de protegeros. –vio como se encontraba Tsuki, lo débil que estaba- ¿Estás bien? –Tsuki negó con la cabeza- ¿Eh? ¿Estás herida? ¡Llamaré a Mitsukake!

.-¡Estás equivocado! Es mi culpa... –se tapó la cara con las dos manos- Yo os he intentado separar. Lo siento, debería haber invocado a las cuatro bestias antes... ¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente lo siento!

.-Está bien... Ahora debemos concentrarnos en buscar a Aiko.

.-Lo siento...

.-¡Deja de disculparte! Yo estoy bien y Aiko seguro que también.

.-Cuanta preocupación. –Aiko había salido del bosque- Quiero invocar a las cuatro dioses.

.-Mi alma... Aiko devuélveme mi alma, la necesito...

.-No la quiero para nada tu alma. –liberó la alma de Kaguya y fue a parar al cuerpo de Tsuki- Nuestro tiempo se agota, madre.

.-Naomi...

.-"No me entero de nada" –pensaba Tasuki al escuchar las conversaciones de las dos chicas-

Al día siguiente todo estaba preparado. Desde que Aiko había dicho que invocaría a los cuatro dioses lo habían preparado todo muy deprisa, no debía perder ni un minuto más. Y así empezó. Las estrellas se situaron alrededor de la hoguera. Tsuki se encontraba apoyada en una columna. Entró Aiko vestida de sacerdotisa y caminó hasta la hoguera.

.-Por los cuatro puntos cardinales...

.-"Mi cuerpo no puedo más..." –Tsuki cayó de rodillas al suelo, Aiko ya acababa sus frases- "Confío en ti Naomi, tu me reunirás con la persona a la que amo..." –sus cabellos le taparon el rostro-

.-Baja ante mí, ¡Suzaku!

Todo se llenó de luz roja, que por unos momentos solo envolvió a Aiko, fue entonces cuando Tasuki se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba Tsuki.

.-¡Tsuki! –corrió hacia ella- ¿Estás bien? Aguanta un poco... ¡Mitsukake! –se giró, todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada, no... ¡Estaban en otro parte! En otro mundo quizás...- ¿Dónde están? Tsuki... –se giró hacia ella, las piernas de Tsuki comenzaban a congelarse- ¡Tsuki! –detrás de Tsuki apareció Aiko con mirada triste- ¡Aiko! ¡Tsuki está...! –Aiko negó con la cabeza-

.-Tasuki... –le alargó la mano y Tasuki la cogió-

.-¡No te des por vencida, Tsuki! ¡Toda va a salir bien! "Está muy fría" ¿Tienes frío Tsuki?

.-Tasuki... Gracias... –tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos-

.-¡No! "Cada vez está más fría" ¡No te des por vencida! –la abrazó- "Con mi temperatura no puedo hacer nada" ¡Tsuki!

.-Eres muy amable, no me extraña que Naomi te haya escogido como la persona a la que amar. Me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor...

.-¡No! ¡Noooooo! ¡No te mueras! ¡No puedes separarte de nosotros así!

.-Tasuki... –alzó su mano, estaba entre agua líquida y con hielo- No hables así. No importa lo que pase... Nunca dejes marchar a tu persona importante.

.-¿Qué dices?

.-Por favor... Pero no elijas la muerte para proteger a esa persona, para protegerla realmente... –se separó de Tasuki- Debes vivir, no importa lo que suceda.

.-¡No! ¡Tsuki no puedes morirte!

.-¡Tasuki! –Aiko le abrazó- No tenemos tiempo, nos hemos de ir.

.-No... ¿a dónde?

.-Esto solo es mi mundo... –dijo débilmente Tsuki- Esto es mi mundo en la luna...

.-No es justo... Tsuki tu no puedes morir... No... –empezaron a desaparecer entre luces- ¡Tsuki! –iba a darle la mano pero desaparecieron completamente-

Tsuki se miró sus manos, ya casi estaban encerradas por el hielo, como pudo las juntó como si rezara.

.-Kaguya... Tu siempre estás... A mi lado... Juntas hasta el final... –cerró sus ojos-

Mientras iban de camino al otro mundo se cruzaron con una espada que desprendía colores como blanco, verde, rojo y azul.

.-¿Qué es esa espada? –preguntó Tasuki-

.-Para que esto acabe, ella ha de desaparecer, esto era lo que yo tenía que pedir a los cuatro dioses. Ha de reunirse con la persona a la que ama.

Tsuki sintió que algo caía encima de ella, alzó la vista. Miles de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

.-Suzaku... –alzó sus manos, Suzaku cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, hasta que finalmente cayó encima de ella como espada, travesando su pecho, haciendo que miles de gotitas de sangre cayeran de su espalda al suelo. Al travesarla la espada se convirtió en un humano de cabellos rojizos que abrazó a Tsuki- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños...? –un charco de sangre rodeó a Tsuki-

.-Sí... Nosotros...

.-Estaremos juntos...

.-Para siempre...

Tasuki y Aiko llegaron. Pero se encontraron en el monte Leikaku. Era de noche.

.-Tsuki está muerta. –unas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Tasuki-

.-Las salvaste a las dos. A Tsuki y a Kaguya. –miró al cielo- Mira hacia arriba.

Tasuki miró hacia arriba. La luna brillaba puramente, desprendiendo una luz cálida y blanca. Y de las nubes caían flores de seis pétalos, es decir, caían pequeños copos de nieve, eran diferentes a la nieve. Desprendían la misma luz que la luna y si cogías uno con la mano... En vez de ser fría era una nieve cálida.

.-Este es el último hechizo de Kaguya... Una nieve cálida acompañada de una blanca luna... –dijo en un susurro Aiko mientras se abrazaba a Tasuki-

.-Sí... Puedo sentir que tu deseo se hará realidad. –él también abrazó a Aiko- Su deseo era que fuésemos felices juntos. –se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios y se unieron en un dulce y tierno beso-

FIN DEL FIC 

Uiiiiiiiii! Ya se acabó. Por fin... He decidido acabar pronto todos los fics que tengo comenzados para hacer un fic con tiempo y sin estrés de tener que publicar muchos fics a la vez XDDDDDD

Bueno hasta otra 

¡Dejad reviews para saber si os ha gustado!

Atte.

Mina


End file.
